


You Should Have Told Me

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [5]
Category: shhh - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Frottage, Gay, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wilbur Soot, schlatt has a tail, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Summary: Wilbur finds out that his boyfriends tail is pretty sensitive.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 572





	You Should Have Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling SOFT today
> 
> Request (paraphrased): Could you do something with Schlatt’s tail? Wilbur topping
> 
> I tried? 🙌 not my best work but I still enjoyed it!
> 
> And gosh I enjoy writing Schlattbur ngl it’s great

The suns rays could be seen peeking through the bedroom curtains, the light hitting just the right spot, so I shined right into the ram hybrid’s eyes. 

Schlatt groaned, blinking and then cowering away from the light. To escape the rays, he buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. 

That seemed to wake Wilbur up as Schlatt soon felt his long fingers running through his hair. Schlatt hummed in content, nuzzling Wilbur.

“Morning…” He said with a sleepy voice. 

“Morning, love.” Wilbur nodded, pulling Schlatt closer to him, “Sleep well?” He asked. 

Schlatt nodded with a tired ‘mhm.’ Wilbur chuckled, placing a kiss to Schlatt’s cheek. Schlatt grinned and then he let out a small gasp when Wilbur reached around to grope Schlatt’s ass. 

He didn’t say anything, just exhaled softly when Wilbur started to nibble at his neck. Schlatt closed his eyes and let out a full on moan when Wilbur’s fingers stroked along his tail. 

Wilbur felt a grin spread across his face, “Schlatt,” his voice was low and husky, “your tail is sensitive, and you didn’t tell me?”

Schlatt nodded, “I was waiting for you to find out on your own…” He laughed breathily. His laughs were cut off by a surprised squeak when Wilbur started to pet his tail again. 

Wilbur relished in the softness of the tail, and the soft pants he’d hear from Schlatt. The hybrid started to buck his hips, grinding against Wilbur.

Wilbur pulled his hand away from Schlatt’s tail, kissing him softly and then adjusting their positions. “Are you hard, Schlatt?” He asked as Schlatt sat down on his lap. 

Schlatt nodded, looking at Wilbur with half-lidded eyes. Wilbur smiled softly, starting to pet his tail again, “I’ll let you get off on my leg.” He grinned as Schlatt started to hump against Wilbur’s leg. 

Wilbur wrapped his free hand around his boyfriend, holding him close as he stroked Schlatt’s tail. “It’s so soft.” He mumbled. 

Schlatt rested his chin on Wilbur’s shoulder, his movements getting quicker and more desperate as he listened to Wilbur whispering to him. 

“God, I’m angry, I wish I knew about this sooner.” He admitted, enjoying how quickly Schlatt was losing himself. “Does it feel good?”

Schlatt choked out a moan, nodding desperately. “You’re so hot like this, Schlatt.” Wilbur closed his eyes, basking in the sounds. “I love seeing you so desperate.” 

Schlatt shook his head, trying to form a sentence, “Fffuck Wil..” He whined, “I’m so close..” 

Wilbur kissed Schlatt again, drinking in all of the lovely noises he made as he pet the tail. Schlatt’s movements stopped altogether as his body tensed. He cried out Wilbur’s name as he came, and then he slumped in Wil’s arms. 

Wilbur buried his face into Schlatt’s hair, breathing in his scent. Schlatt was quiet as he caught his breath, before he sighed. “Hmm...fuck..” He slurred, wrapping his arms around Wilbur. 

Wilbur hummed, placing kisses along the top of Schlatt’s head. He reached down and started to stroke Schlatt’s twitching tail again, who whined. 

“Wil… don’t do this to me.” He whimpered, his grip around Wilbur tightening. 

“It’s just so soft.” Wilbur chuckled.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Schlatt huffed, bucking his hips back into Wilbur’s touch. 

“Love you!” Wilbur chirped, grinning wildly. 

Schlatt rolled his eyes, “Love you too.”


End file.
